Perdón
by Lucy Conejita
Summary: - ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas actuar asi, en verdad crees que no sé quién eres? – Mi padre, no sabía que éramos hermanos. – Te has vuelto un cobarde Sabo.


**Summary:** - ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas actuar asi, en verdad crees que no sé quién eres? – Mi padre, no sabía que éramos hermanos. – Te has vuelto un cobarde Sabo.

**Palabras: **1.707

**Disclaimer:** One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Ecchiro Oda.

_3D2Y_

**Perdón.**

En ese preciso momento, en el que los vio llegar, empezó a cuestionarse si dejar la Isla y abandonar su misión sería buena idea, o ir con ellos y enfrentarlo de una buena vez sería la mejor opción. Opto por una tercera opción, lo mejor que sabía hacer, no mostrarse, espiar y sigilosamente acercarse. Con suerte él no lo reconocería.

Los siguió desde la costa donde desembarcaron, hasta un bar elegante. Raro. No creyó que irían en un lugar asi. Pero al menos conocía ese lugar muy bien, como noble que era. El no estaba con ellos, asi que averiguar seria más cómodo y fácil. Decidió acercarse, al muchacho de nariz larga y a lo que parecía una mescla de reno-mapache. Curiosos tripulantes. Lo ignoraron, al primer intento por estar recorriendo el lugar asombrándose por cualquier novedad.

El esqueleto y lo que parecía un robot, dejaron el lugar de inmediato al parecer por órdenes de la peli-naranja, tal vez entablar conversación con ella le serviría. La mujer se sentó en una mesa, con cara de mal humor, no haciéndola menos bella.

- Disculpe. – los modales, serian necesarios otra vez. – No creo haberla visto por aquí antes.

- Disculpe usted, eso es malo. – el tic en su ojo izquierdo avisaba no ser buena idea seguir por este camino.

- No por favor. – niega con sus manos. – solo no sabía cómo acercarme a usted, es tan hermosa que no pude dejar de tratar de hablarle. – sonrió; tal vez lo he conseguido.

- Un noble ¿verdad?

- Asi es señorita, Nami. – no se sorprendió, más bien parecía divertirse.

- Asi que, necesita algo de mí. – por supuesto, información.

- Aunque sea un noble. – sonrió con gracia, hago un pedido silencioso para sentarme en la silla alado suyo, de igual manera ella me da permiso. – debo admitir, que su Capitán, me inspira es tan impredecible. – sin querer sueno mas emocionado de lo que quisiera demostrar. – sus aventuras, sus acciones, quisiera solo saber un poco más de él.

- Asique es un fan de Luffy. – algo asi, supongo.

- Si.

Ella me examina con la mirada, dirige su vista a sus compañeros, Usopp y Chopper según se, sigilosa como un gato se acerca más.

- Cree enserio que le diré cosas, sobre Luffy. - Trago duro, solo escuchar ese nombre me duele.

- No creo que sea peligroso, que podría hacer un noble, como yo. – desconfía, pero accede.

- Luffy es muy fuerte, por supuesto que un noble solo sería una molestia en el ojo. - Su voz firme y segura, me recuerda, que hablamos del mismo Luffy.

Rio con diversión y ella lo hace también.

- ¿Qué quiere saber? – más rápido de lo que quisiera pregunto.

- ¿Está bien?, digo… ¿se encuentra sano? – ella suelta una pequeña carcajada.

- No esperaba una pregunta asi. – iba a contestarle.

- Oi, Nami que crees que haces. – no necesito voltear para saber quién es, su presencia es fuerte no cabe duda que es Roronoa.

- ¡Hey, Marimo no le hables en ese tono a Nami-swan! – pierna negra Sanji.

- ¡Cállate, cocinero, esta bruja está hablando de mas! – de acuerdo, seré testigo de una de sus peleas.

- ¡Que dijiste!

- ¡Ustedes dos cierren la boca! – sonrió, la gata ladrona Nami, es muy temeraria. – estamos en un lugar público, no llamemos la atención.

- Tks, eres tú la que nos descubre. Hablando con un noble.

- Basta Zoro. – mi corazón se para y mi garganta se seca. – Si Nami tiene un nuevo amigo está bien – su voz ha cambiado ya no es chillona. – además que puede hacernos un noble. – la gente ya sabe quiénes son, con recelo y desprecio los observan pero aun asi se mantienen al margen.

- Eso Zoro, oye espera, no es mi amigo. – oh no. – más bien es un fan tuyo, Luffy. - Otra vez ese nombre.

- Un noble fan de Luffy, pero que mierda. – el rubio me observa detenidamente. – no serás un marine disfrazado de noble. – no soy un marine pero si estoy disfrazado, niego quedadamente. El espadachín se me acerca, sonríe de lado.

- Tu presencia no es normal. – trago duro. – pero no siento que tengas malas intenciones, que es lo que necesitas de Luffy. – niego con la cabeza y me levanto.

- Oh, nada solo curiosidad, por un hombre que logro convertirse en el Rey Pirata de esta era. – trato de sonar casual, difícil en la situación que estoy, sus nakamas me rodean. Incluso los que me ignoraron momentos atrás. El esqueleto y el robot, están afuera, y Nico Robin no está para mi suerte.

- Ya veo. – mi sombrero de copa sigue tapando parte de mi rostro, trato que lo haga más. – entonces solo quieres saber algunas de mis aventuras. – no puedo hablarle, no puedo…

- A- Algo… asi… - las palabras se arrastran, mi garganta se cierra.

- Nada más.

- No.

- ¿Seguro?

- Si.

No puedo formular otra clase de respuesta. Subo un poco la mirada, me permito admirarlo.

Luffy ha cambiado tanto, más alto, sus ojos son más fieros pero aun asi inocentes, su cicatriz bajo su ojo sigue igual, sus ropas son sencillas, agradezco que lleve una remera, de lo contrario aquella cicatriz en forma de cruz, tal vez trataría de matarme por su cuenta. Se acerca cuidadoso; su caminar es un latido fuerte y doloroso para mí. Sus nakamas lo observan, puedo notarlos descolocados. Tal vez, por aquella sonrisa, extraña, en su rostro.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas actuar asi, en verdad crees que no sé quién eres?

Me pilla de sorpresa, retrocedo desesperado, su cercanía tan espontanea, casi no logre verlo, de verdad se ha vuelto tan fuerte. Sé que mi rostro esta blanco, pero aun no me atrevo a decir nada.

- Te has vuelto un cobarde Sabo. – concluye, y siento algo romperse en mi interior.

La humedad se esparce por mi rostro, antes de poder escudarme antes de poder huir me encuentro llorando. Como un niño. Choco contra la mesa y la utilizo de soporte. Lo miro atónico, sabe quién soy… sabe quién soy. Y sus ojos no parecen contentos y aunque sonríe, su sonrisa no me trae buenos presentimientos. Observo mas allá de él y veo como sus nakamas parecen dudar si meterse o no. Optan por ignorarnos ya que se dispersan por el bar.

- Yo… yo. Lo siento, es mi culpa. – arquea una ceja. – no pude ir a M-Marineford. – mi voz se quiebra.

- ¿Por qué?

- No me lo permitieron.

- Y tú lo aceptaste asi de fácil. – pareciera estarme escupiendo.

- No… pero… no podía moverme y…

- Acaso eso lo justifica, yo estuve a punto de morir más de una vez, en aquella guerra.

- Lo sé.

Que sucede, este no es Luffy, nunca espere que aun me aceptara como hermano, pero la forma fría en que me habla. No puede ser él.

- Escucha, Ace. – mi corazón siente como si lo quemaran. – dijo lo siguiente: _Bueno... si no hubiese sido por Sabo... Y por tener un hermano pequeño como tú... Ni si quiera hubiese querido vivir..._

Luffy se saca su sombreo y se inclina un poco en forma de agradecimiento.

- Gracias. – trago duro con la respiración forzada. – Gracias por haber conocido a Ace. Y ayudarme a ser parte de vosotros.

- L-Luffy. - por fin puedo decir su nombre. – no hagas eso. Yo… fue mi culpa por mi debilidad. – muerdo mi labio inferior.

- No. Sabo, estoy enterado de todo lo que paso, mi padre no sabía sobre nuestro lazo. Y tú estabas herido.

Para mi desconcierto me sonríe igual que cuando éramos niños. Caigo de rodillas derrotado, no me importa la gente, no importa… solo quiero llorar.

- Somos hermanos, Sabo, eso nunca cambiara. Protegiste a una nación entera, no sabias lo que pasaría, nadie pudo predecirlo con certeza. Casi mueres en el mar al tratar de buscarme. Después de todo lo ocurrido.

Sigo llorando, suena tan maduro.

- No estoy enojado no me decepcionaste, tampoco a Ace, estoy seguro que él está feliz de ver este reencuentro.

Se acerca a mí y se arrodilla enfrente de mí, sonríe y me abraza.

- Estoy feliz de poder verte, hermano mayor. – lloro aun con dolor pero correspondo su abrazo.

…

_Sabes cuentan que hace mucho, mucho tiempo, tres niños brindaron con sake en esta montaña y asi decidieron ser hermanos. Dos mayores y uno menor._

_Uno se suponía murió a los diez años, pero en realidad fue salvado por el líder de los revolucionarios._

_Dicen que su poder era increíble, salvo miles de naciones, siendo el comandante de la Armada revolucionaria, fue capaz de luchar mano a mano contra el Almirante en Flota._

_Después de todo fue él quien lo derroto. Su Akuma no mi lo convertía en un león._

_Sabo, el león rubio._

_Muchos piratas y marines aun cuentan historias sobre otro hermano mayor._

_Sus puños de fuego eran conocidos por hundir grandes barcos de guerra y reducir a las más poderosas ciudades en un ardiente y viviente infierno..._

_Un hombre que dio su vida hace años en Marineford... El comandante de la segunda división de los legendarios Piratas de Barbablanca y el hijo del mismísimo Rey de los Piratas... ¡Ace!_

_Pero… de los tres es del hermano menor de quien más se habla._

_Aquel niño de East Blue, que en su niñez juro convertirse en el Rey Pirata, con una tripulación poderosa._

_Aquel que, salvo al país de Arabasta, destruyo Enies Lobby, al que no le importo golpear a un Noble Mundial, el novato que se metió en la Impel Down, que participo en la guerra de Marineford, el chico de goma que salvo a la Isla Gyojin y derroto a los Emperadores._

_El hombre que llevo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros._

_Monkey D. Luffy, el Rey Pirata. _

_3D2Y_

**Me quedo raro y tiene mucho OCC, pero quería intentarlo con el tiempo iré mejorando.**

**Si lo leyeron muchas gracias.**

**Lucy Conejita se despide.**


End file.
